At Camp Sunshine, $4$ kids went home sick. Of the remaining campers, $18$ kids went hiking and the other $41$ kids spent the day swimming. How many kids started the day at Camp Sunshine?
Answer: At camp, ${4}$ kids went home and ${18}$ kids went hiking. $?$ $4$ $18$ Kids that went home & hiked Sick kids Kids that hiked ${4} + {18} = {22}$ ${41}$ kids went swimming. $?$ $22$ $41$ Total kids at Camp Sunshine Kids that went home & hiked Kids that swam ${22} + {41} = 63}$ There were $63}$ total kids at Camp Sunshine. $63}$ kids started the day at Camp Sunshine.